Oblivion High
by Reenava
Summary: This is a fun sotry about a High School in Cyrodiil.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hello everyone and welcome to oblivion high, it's gonna be like Slyrim high butoblivion high instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in oblivion!

I am totally Megelieramberina. I am an totally imperial, and totally the hottest imperial out there too. I go to Oblivion High, the most reputation school in Cyrodiil. I totally walked down the corridor and all my fans ran up to me, begging for my autograph because I'm totally the coolest gurl. I have cazy hairdos, which are the most exotic. I wear the best cloves. I opened my locker, ignorin my fans so I seemed exotic and they wud want my attentun even moar. I lookd in the mirror I hat put in my locker so I cud see how buutiful I was every morning. Dayum my hair looked so good today, oh wate it looks amazing everyday. I turned around and saw my friend, Caroline, she was totes a member of the Blades Netball team, which wins all the games.  
"Hi Caroline, you look buutiful," I complimented her because then she would complemetn me back and be forcd to reelise that I'm more preiiter than her. : P  
"Thanks," she said, then walked to class. WHAT? NO CPMPLEMYT? No need to say I was soooooooo mad. My best fiend just totes snobbed me! I was totally gonna get back at her. I wanked to class angerly.

I arrived l8 and sat down on the desk isnted of the chare to show that I was cool and cud brake the rules.  
"Megelieramberila don't do that," told me off the teacha.  
"It's Megelieramberina idyat," I corrected him.  
"Excuse me do you want to be sent to the printapels offals?"  
"I don't care, yolo. I was so cool and yoloswagalicious. Evru1 was sooo jelly I cud see it in their eyes."  
"Don't be a disrupt," warninged he.  
The table broke oops.  
"OMG MEGARKEJRINA U HAVE VANDELISED!"  
"lol she dident mean to break the table, its not her fawlt shes fat," said the dum guy in owr class.  
"NO ONE MESSES WIF MEGELIERAMBERINA!" omfg 2 ppl in one day.

"I stormed out of the calsroom and saw my totes bf outside. One of my bfs I meen, I have eight of them becos all the guys at Oblivion High want me becos I'm so perfict and beaueaitful. Hey Baurus,' I said,  
"My name is Kalthar" said the bf.  
"I don't care about you becos you are the least hot bf," I said. All my bfs knew abowt each othar, they just dident car becos they were privelejed to be with me.  
"thx" he said becos me talking to people is like a compliment to them becos I'm so much better than everyone else  
I gazed into his eyes with my beautfull eyes, my eyes are hayzel and look buutiful. My hare is pink because I dyed even tho my parents said no becos im a rebel. Suddenly an announcement came over:  
Everyone to the gym immediate!"  
Ughhh I couldn't be bothered so I sat in the corridor paynting my nales.  
"Oh my nine devines, Megerlierana they assassinted the empreer Urinal Septim!"  
"oh deer lol."  
"Now there are oblivien gates openin!1  
"What dafooq is dat?" I spoke koolly.  
Before the prsn could reply, a giant red made of fiar portal appeared in the middle of the cordor!1!

* * *

Hi every1, I hope you like my new sotry! This main character is reely arrogent, unlike Hildreannaleena I wanted to mayke one who is really different than her, so it wood be more interestinger to write. :D Thanx for reedin : )


	2. Chapter 2

Omnd (oh my nine divines) this stopit portel was totes going to ruin my hair, which is like totally perfect by the way. Omnd I tok out my phone which is the eyephone 7 it hasen even been relesed yet but I get an early vergin because im so kool. I looked in the supar gud front camra and wow did I look A-MAY-ZINF. I took a selfie with the portel, as I tuk the selfie I saw sum strange lukin creetures totes photobominb me. HOW DARE THEY no one photobombs Megelieramberina!1111!11

!

I wos so mad at the stoopid ugly thins, they were like yellow and big ears and tails, they were stunted scamps.

"Excuse me who do you think you're, photobominb me! Do you even know how I am?" the scamped stunt looked at me funny then a sent a firebawl to hit me and ruin my hare! Omnd I dojed the fireball, but still how impertimant. I wasz so angrery that I threw a baskeyball at it, and hit it in te fase.  
"that's wot yuo get for messin wif totally Megelieramberina!" the scamp cried and ran back thru the portel, and its frend came up to me.  
"we are the daydra and wee are gonna bash u all up!"  
"No u arnt lol" I sayed  
"we challenge u to a basketball mash!"  
The capten of the bashketball team comed up to us, a challenging expression on his handsum feces. He is totes one of my 8 bfs, btw, I have 8 becos I am so buutiful I deserve all the byos in the werld 2 b in luv wif me. Evan some gurls are in luv with me becos im so buutiful, most r just jelus of me tho.  
"Ok captain renault," sed the daydra.  
"omg what was that abou5,they lefta mess in the corridor, said renawlt, as we watched the poetal closing."  
"Idk lol," I shrugged  
"me neither lol," she shurrged too.

It was the next day, tirdas, and time for the bi g game! The daydra teem turned up wearin their team collars, red and black, and their daedric armour. Their capten was Methrunes Dragon, he was red and wearing underpants. Me and Caroline, who I forgave for not givin me a compliment becos on faesbook she sed my new profile pciter was pritty. My profile picture was of me makin a duck face in the mirrer, which is what al the cool kids do. Me and coriline were totes checkin out the guys.  
` "why are all them faces the same? Asked carolen"  
"becos they have hemets on," omg she ws so dum!

**But the daydra teem dident want to play basketball!**

*cliffahnger (not like a cliffracer from morrorwind but cliffhanger like suspenc)


	3. Chapter 3

The daydra teem had swords.

"Excuus me, isent this supposto be baskertball?" arked Renaolt, she was caption of the basketball teem.

Mehrunes dragon just laughed and killed Renawult to death! She died. Not that I cared, she wasent as pritty as me. It would have bin a tragedy if I had died because I am so beautiful and perfect. The thought of my beautifulness made me grab a mirror and look in it. Wow I looked so good, I grabbed my phone to take a selfie. Behind me I saw a dremora coming up. I thort he wanted to be in the selfie too, cos being in a selfie wiv me wud make him seem poplar. But I dident want my bfs to think I was cheetin on them so I sed "Sorry you carnt be in the selfie."

The dreamy aura didn't listen, he just attacked me wif his sword, it was a daedric sword.

"Excuse me. I am Meglerieramberina, and no one attacks me!" I took my totes sword out, it was a special sword that one of my bfs, Clavicus Vile, gave me for our 3 minutes anniversary. It was called Umbra, it was a black sword with glowing purple. Purpel is my seco2nd favrit coller, after pink which is a totally designer colour. I swung the sowrd at the doodra and it absorbed his soul.

"Excuse me its rood to absorb ppls souls," the dremra looked sad, but I cudent tell because he was helmet.  
"Well its rud to attack ppl too, isent it!?" I made an anger face to show I was angry. I made my eyebrows look anger.  
"Im rly sorry,"" the drmeora was apologisse. I knew why, it was because I was so hot and amazing that he felt bad.  
Omg imagine how eksotic and kool dating a dremora would be? "Will you be my bf?" I arksed him.  
"Omg yes!" the dremora looked so happy. He gave me sword. "This is a daedric sord. It's our one millisecond anniversay present."  
"Omg thanks bae. Whats ur name btw?"  
"My name is Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal."  
"Wow, that's a long name! Not as long as my name though, mine is Megelieramberina! When I was a kid a gurl tried to tease me, but she died becos I looked at her with my beautiful, deep, engraving brown eyes and they were so beautiful that she cudent handel it."  
"Wow what an interesting srotry, but yur eyes are hazel by the luuks of things."  
"

EXCUSE ME! YOU DARE QUESTION MY EYES!?" I grabbed the daedric sword Amkatutbhawtf gave me and stabbed him in the hart with it, but he had srong daedric amour and dident die

"Omg you tried to kill me, im totes dumping you!"  
Sudden Maroon Dagon wanked up to us. "Whats wrong?' he asked.  
"This was my gf, she wos the love of my life! We were datin for ages - like 1 whole minute, omg that's like my longest relartonship ever - then suddenly she tried to kill me! She mite not have stabbed my daydra heart which is worth 25 gold and restores helf by the way, but she did braek it."  
"Omg that's so sad, Khabhuxxarinthilxarun, but –"  
The dremora interrupt "My name is Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal.  
"Omg whatever, u all haf weird long names."  
"My name is beautiful," I interruptad. "I am called Megelieramberina. It's an eksotic name to match my buutifulness and my wonderful personality."  
"Omg as I was sayin," Mehrunes looked angry, he wos wearin underpants only I guess it was the latest style for the daydra lawds, "Don't worry abowt her tryin to kill you, she was ugely anyway," Mehrunes comforted his friend becos he was freindly.  
"OH MY TALOS! DID YOU JUST CALL MEGELIERAMBERINA UGLY?" I was so angery. I swore revinge at this stupit, inconsiderate, insolit, dum, idiotac, stupit, omg rarwrRARWRWRWRARARRAWRWRRW I WAS SO ANGER!1 SO MAF! Omg I screamed with angry and threw Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal's stupit daedric sword at him, he ran away and cried. Then I picked up the sowrd and threw it at Mehrunes daygone. "I SWER ILL GET REVENGE AT U FOR CALLIN ME UGELY!1" no one calls the most buutiful gurl in Tamriel, in all of Nirn, in the whole YUNIVERSE uglely.  
Mathrunes laughed and said 'k.' then he distappared.

"OMG MEGELIERAMBERINA U HAF TO HELP!" an elf came up to me. He name was Hirtel. "KVATCH HAS BIN ATTACKED BY DAYDRA!"  
Omg this was a perfect opportunity to get rvenge on methrunes dagrin for callin me ugely, but first I had to do my nails.


	4. Chapter 4

Omg I hopped in my totes designer car, it was a black Ferrari with red headlights, clled Shadowmere. One of my bfs, Lucien, gave it to me becos I killed all his friends. It was the fastest car in cyroptil. I hat to go to kvatch becos it hat bin attacked by doodra, and methrunes dragon called me ugelly, so I hat to KEEL HIM. I drove rly fast, and arrived at a camp, Hirtel the elf was there, he wos cryin.

"kbtach has bin burnied to the ground!" he ran away.

I drove shdowmrere up the path and sow an oblivion gate, it wos like that one that runed my hare.

A dude called Savlian Matius totes wanked over to me. "omg the oblivion gates appeared last night while we were rockin out to the music. He pulled out his mp3 player, becos its 2006 and every1 still uses them. He played a song, It was cold "I love Skooma" it was a pop song. I wos rockin out to the music when I saw a stunted scamp. I was so angry abowt it interruptin my rockin out that I stared at it with my sparkling blue eyes and it died.

"Wow you are good at killin daydra, Megerlieramberina."

"Ya lol. Hey wanna be my bf?"

"Sorry im already dating Ilend Vonius. Anyway we were rockin out to the music and then suddenly the daedra appeared, our music was so groovy that they wanted to gatecrash!1 We wouldn't let them in so they burnt everything" he made a sad face to show that he was sad. His lips were frown

"Oh no! oblvioon gates ruin your hair too."

Savlian had super short hair so he didn't understand about hair, "Wow Megerlieramberina, that's pritty inconsiderate to care moar abot yur hair than abowt ALL THE PPL WHO DEAD? Including my bf he went into the oblivion gate." Savlian looked super sad.

"its ok lol, I will rescue him."

"Yay thanks. You're the best, Megerieramberina."

"I know." I agreed wif him. "I have the best hairdos, and I am the most beautiful gurl in Tamriel. I have a wonderful personality and all the guys are in lov wif me."

Savlian looked anger, but he dident say anything becos I was gonna save his bf, but first I had to fix my eyeliner. I pulled out a mirror and was fixin my eyeliner.

"Wtf are you doing. You have to rescue Ilend."

"I'm fixin my eyeliner."

"OH MY TALOS MEGERLIERAMBERINA! THE DAYDRA ARENT GONA CAER ABOWT UR EYELINEAR!"

"idk, sum of them dremoras are pritty cute," I made a :3 face.

"wtf is wrong wif u"

"I wos dating a dremora, but he kwestioned my eyes so I tried to kill him."

"Ur weird."

Ok I hat finished my eyeliner, it kept running becos the oblivian gate was fire and fire is hot, but I put on magical eyeliner from the mages guild that wudent run. Ok, time to rescue Ilend Vonineos.

I totally ran into the oblianen gate and I wos in a place full of lava and stuff lol. I saw a head on a spike, it wosnt as pritty as me and it dident have any mayyk up on. I grabbed my phone and took a totally beautiful selfie and tried to uplowed it, but there was no wifi here. I felt sad, but I promiksed to recsue Savlian's boyfiend, so I couldn't go back. Suddenly a guy runned up to me, it must be Ilend.

"OH MY TOTALLY AKATOSH!"

"Hi Ilend I'm looking for you."

"Look I made Savlian a valentines card out of Harrada plants and I put a daedra heart on it." The daedra heart was still beatin, it was sticking out of the card.

"That looks ugely."

"OH MY TOTALLY AKATOSH" Ilend was so mad, he turned into Mehrunes Dagon! "muahahhahahahahahahhahahahaa he laughed evilly."

"Mehrunes totally Dagon, you colled me ugley! I will kil u!" I took out my totally Umbra sword and stabbed Mehrunes in the face, but he didn't care becos he was a dayrda lawd. He just laughed evilly then turned back into Ireland.

"wot happened?" arksed Island.

"nofin," I lied, like M'aiq the liar that khajiit who goes to my skool.

Iphone totally remembered his valentines card and he totes ran away through the gate to give it to Savlian. I wos jealous, none of my bfs ever gave me valentines cards, they just gave me stupid presents like the fastest car in cyrodiil or this dumb enchanted weapon. I got out my phone to text my bfs to send me valentines cards, but then I remembered that ther wos no receptshun in oblivien.

I saw a big tower and thort it must be a skyscraper, so I wented into it in case it had wifi. There were sum stunted scamps, I hated them becos they photobomb ur selfies. I am beautiful, and no one can photobomb me. I killed them with my beautiful green eyes and they died. Then I totes walked up the tower, but there was still no wifi, I acrossed a bridge and saw a demora. Omg it was my ex-bf, Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal!

"You should not bee here mortel, ur flesh is fourfeet, ur- oh my totes dagon, is that u, Megelieramberina?"

"Yeah, and im not talking to u anymoar." I turned arownd and refused to speek to Amkatutbha4irbv8ubv8b3b. I saw a mirrer. My hair was totes messed up and my lipstick was comin off! OH MY NEIN DEVEINS, I DIDENT LOOK BUUTIFUL, I LOOED UGEL!" I burped into tears and faytned.

-sudden into Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal's PoV-

Oh my totally dagon, I cudent beliv how arrogent and stupit this gurl wos. Now I hat to close the oblivion gate, I secretly don't like methrunes dragon becos his underpants are unfashionable. Omg I wented to the sigil keep, there wos a pillar of fiar and a sigil stone,. I clicked on the sijil stoen 3 times so I got 3 stomes, (which was a glitch btw) they were transcendant sigil stones becos I am hi lvl. The oblivion gate was closing, n I was getting teleported outside. OH NO I FORGOT MEGELIERAMBERINA, SHE WOS TRAPEPD IN OBLIVIAN.

* * *

Hi gusy, I hope you like my sotry. Please review it if you want :) It wud be extremely appreciate, I keep writing because of my nice reviewars. Please say any advice but don't flame it, becos flames are for oblivian gates lol


	5. Chapter 5

Btw this chapter is back in Megelieramberina's point of vow

Oh em gee, I woke up, I was in the tower. I cudent see Amkatutbfuh28ruh38fh38mkal anywhere. I looked at the mirror, I luuked even worse. It was ok though, I applied my makeup and brushed my hair and I looked pritty. I looked at my beautifell hazel eyes, they were very captivating and beaituifil, just like my personality. I went to upload another selfie to fecesbook, but then I remembered no intarnet. Ugh I wos sick of no internet, so I decided to leev the oblivian gate. I went outside the tower and found where the oblivian gate was BUT IT WASENT THERE OH NO I WOS TARRPED. I was so upset and scaird. I wos cryin, and a dermora came up to me.

"wots wrong," it arksed.

"I am tarrped in oblivian."

"lol."

"HOW DAR U LAFF!'

"sry. My name is Khabhuxxarinthilxarun btw, I am a dreamy aura."

"I know, yu are ugelly btw."

"Thanks."

"How do we get out of oblviian gate?"

"u carnt."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. TRAPPED WIFOUT WIFI FIVE EVAR!"

"whats wifi?" arksed Carbuxarinthilvan.

"ur an idiot." I ran away. This was terrible. I was gonna haf to go to a hi skewl with dremoras, I wos gonna haf to live in a world without wifi, with bad Christmas decorations (there was a head on a spike and a mutilated corpse), and I hadent seen a plug points so once my phone ran out, there would be no more selfies! I felt so upset at the thought. Omg did dremorars evan have makeup? I didn't want to think abowt that possibility.

"muahahahhahahaha" I sudden heard, it wos Mehroons Dagob! Oh my totally Zenithar. "Now you are doomed to froevar be ugel!"

"omg mehrunes dragon, put me back in Munduss, you owe me since you colled my ugelli."

"LOL he laughed no!" no thank

Suddenly he started doing the dance. "Wtf, I carnt stop dancing, whats happning?" oh my talos, I could hear it Savlian Matius' song 'I love Skooma' playing, it was hard not to resist rockin out. Omg the music was so groovy that I could feel it pull me back to Nirn, which is our planet, you can tell because the plants here are called Nirnroots, and not Azerothroots or something. Some people call it mundus becoos its Morndas there sometimes.

Wow we arrived back in front of Kvatch. I saw Savlian dabcing, he stopped abruptly when he saw a giant mehrunes dagon in his underpants dancing. Mehrunes dagon cudent stop dancing, he danced allover Kvatch and squashed it.

"omg thank you so much, Savlian, you totes saved me! I could have died without wifi." Omg I grabbed my phone, and uploaded my selfies. I scrolled thru my faycbook feed and saw some selfies of other ppl. Falanu Hlaalu, a dark elf gurl in our class who is dating a zombie, put up a selfie that got moar likes than mine. OMG I HAT TO KILL HER. Everyone else was talking about the kvatch, but Im pretty sure my selfie was more important than a city.

"We still have to rescue ppl from kvatch," reminded me Savlion.

"is there wifi in kvatch?"

"yes

I went into kvatch into the chapel. There wos a dude called Marten. I remembered something Jauffre, a teechar at our skewl had sed:

'There is a secret heir to the throne. His name is Marpin." I remembered that the empire Urial Septim got assinated, he died, so I shud probbebly like rescue the air to the emproter.

"Hi martin, did u know that ur secretly Urinal Septim's sun?" I sed, to make a casual conbersation.

"…" he sed 3 dots.

"Yeah lol, you shud go and like emperorinate or w/e LOL I laffed loudly."

"why are u laffin so loud, it's hurting my ears," his voice sounded like lord of the rings.

"Becos I am so funny and perfect and beautiful," I said, taking out my phone and taking lots of selfies.

Martim was walking away.

"wate, you haf to cum and be empror!"

"Umm, how about no?"

"wait but youre rly emporer Ariel's sun, I look it up on facebook."

"omg did you close the oblivion gate?"

"yes" I said, it was a lie but I dident care, I liked to tell lies if it ment getting my own way, which I deserve because im more important than everyone else.

"Ok, I will come and emporer, but first we have to find the cownt of kvatch."

It turned out we didn't have to find the count his name was Goldwine btw becos he was right there, he was dead. Once a gurl called Polgara told me a story about how count goldvine ordered dark brotherhood assassins to kill his wife so he could marry the butler instead, but the butler didn't love him back anyway lol so it was kind of pointless.

Omg we hat to go to weynon prairie becos that's what my gps sed\\. My gps is always right becos I deserv the best gps becos I am the most imporent. We fast travelled to waynone primary but THERE WER PPL THERE, OMG THEY WERE WEARIN RED HOODIES. Sudden the hoodies turn into ARMER uh oh, they were danger. Fortunately Martun was immortal becos he was an important prsn and important ppl are immortal, inculdin me. We killt them all and wented into the place, we found jauffre.

"omg you found martn. Omg yes we need the amulet of kings!" he runned over to the chets where the amulet of kigns, but it was GORN


	6. Chapter 6

Oh em gee well at leezst I had sumthin to gossip abowt at skewl the next day. I wos telling Caroline all abowt the omelette of kings and hwo it got stoled.

"oh em talos" sed totally caroline. "I carnt beliv dis! A new empreer guy? Is he KEWT?"

"Umm not rly lol but he lord of the rings,"

We wer in histery class and we were learnin abowt the akiviri. The akaviri came from Akavir and they maked the Blades. The blades are protect the dragonborn who is the empreer.

"omg my netball team is cold the blades, I totally wont to sue these ppl who stole our name!"

"umm caroline ur idiot, no offends. They are like 2000 years ago lol."

'so maybe they used an elder scroll to time machine."

"LEL what r u on abowt."

"If you eet an elder scroll then you can time machine," explanationed Caroline. I dident beleev her becos she is dumb. She was redhead instead of blonde which is usually dumb, lol. _(AN: not rly, blonde hair is not rly dumb its just what megelieramberina finks and I don't want to offence any1)_ My hair is pink, it was brun but I died it because im a rebbel.

"met me fter school if not believe!" extremelied Caroline, she was insistence upon her face.

After school I met caroline at the totes mall, which is called the Imperial City Market District. The imperilled city is the captel of Cyrodiil. I live in the most expensive district, the Talos Plaza Disctricy. We wolked to the palis, it was rly tall tower.

"at the top of the tower we can find an elder scroll and I will prove that they are time machine!"

"umm how are we gonna get up there?"

"shh I know a secret, an ancient art because I'm really a secret princess from a land called PC, short for princess castle of course. Anyway ppl from our secret land all know the ancient form of magic, it's called console commands."

"LOL that sounds dumb."

OH EM EN DEE CAROLINE WAS RUNNIN THROUGH THE AIR. I realised I could totally do that too, double-v-tee-eff.

"YOU ARE CHEATING!" shoutinged a guard. Suddenly my face zoomed towards his really rapidly. "Stop right there criminal scum!" growled the guard angerly. Uh oh, I was arrest. I started to run away. "Then pay with your blood!" angried the guard, and started hitting me with his sword! Omg I ran away through the air.

I saw a door, I escaped thru it. Omg I was in a room with scrolls in it, ELDER SCROLSL! Uh oh guards were coming, I ate the elder scroll like Caroline said!

Sudden I was in a strange place, it was cold. I saw a gurl with red hair and piercing blue eyes, they wernt as pritty as my eyes though, my eyes are also piercing blue. I glared at her with my totally alluring brown eyes until she noticed me.

"hi she said"

"excuse me, who are you?" I asked

"I am Hildreannaleena."

"who is that."

"Haven't you heard of me? I'm like, totally, always on TV becos I'm the duvet king."

"Double-w-tea-eff, what is a duvteking?"

"It means dragonborn."  
"OH EM TOTALLY NIEN DIVINS, ARE YOU THE EMPERORESS?"

"no lol."

"wtf is ur mum a dragon."

"No I am just a humen with the soul of a dragon, how kewl is that?"

"not rly its kind of stupid actually." I didn't let on that I was totes jelly

Hildreannaleena looked offend, but she didn't say anything except "so who are you"

"I," I said becos I am the most important, and im even more important the draognborn or the emporer, "am Megelieramberina"

"oh cool, nice to meet you Megelieramberina."

"not rly nice to meet you becos ur dumb and ugelly and stupid."

Hildreannaleena looked extreme anger. "Oh-dah-viing!" she suddenly yelled.

A BIG RED DRAGON WEARING A SPARKLY DRESS APPEARED! I screamed and ran away, right into Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal but is ive decided to shorten it to Amkatutbhazeekzil. Omg he was here to recue me, how romantic, especially since yesterday wos valentimes day. All my bfs got me presents but I dident get them anything becos tey don't deserve it because they re not as important as me.

"wtf Megelieramberina, this is like 200 years in the future and ur still the same age, are you a VMAPIRE!?" arksed Amkatutbaazeksilly

"omg no but I would totes like to be, then I cud sparkle in the sunlight like Edward culled! Omg im totes team Edward!1"

"OMG no I am team Jacob becos my totes bf Farkas is a werewolf," hildreannaleena looked even angrier

"sorry I am team Edward," said the dragen, "I ama dragen so I like sparkly. That is why my dress am sparkly."

"Excuse me but why is there a dragon." I asked

"he is my best friend, odahviing."

"oh are you too loser to have friends who are humens?"

Uh oh hildreannaleena was MAD she opened her moutgh and yelled FUS RO DAH

"uh English pah-lease-" OH MY TOTALLY NEIN DIVINES I WOS FLYIN

"dafooq," I wented.

"that's what u get 4 bein a bith," angried the dragonbirn

"omg Amkatut we are besties aren't we? Make them stop bean meen."

Amkatut thinked. "Wait pritty sure you tried to kill me we aren't besties." He stomping off.

"wow some bestie you are. Caroline where are you come here NOW!"

Caroline didn't apper.

"OH EM GEE HOW DISREPSPECTFUL. I AM MEGELIERAMBERINA AND I AM THE MOST IMPORTANT AND EVERYONE IS TREATING ME LIKE IM JUST AN ORDINARY PERSON!"

"pritty sure you are an ordinary prsn," sed Amkatutbhazeekzil, he came back because Odahviing had a pie and he liked pies.

"NO I AM NOT I AM MEGELIERAMBERINA." I stomped off through the snow, but suddenly a dragon! I screamed and ran away and hid behind Amkatutbaazexzil.

"wate I am friendly, I am parrthunax, I am the hipstery teacher at skyrim high. Im coming to tell Hildreannaleena off for not doing her homework."

"oh my totally talos, parrthurnax, Im too busy saving the world from like alduin and stuff to do dumb homework!"

"I totally second that," I sed

"umm megelieramberina shut up no one cares."

"OH EM GEE IM SO MAD. ALSO I NEED TO GET BACK TO NORMAL TIME BECOS I NEED TO DO MY MAKEUP!"

"u did ur makeup 5 minutes ago," OH EM GEE IT WAS CAROLINE

"omg caroline," I ignored what she said because I was too cool and important and she was less important than me."how do we get back?"

"we have to eat this elder scroll. She gave me the half the elder scroll and I ate it

Omg we were back in oblivion time thank talos. Oh no HILDREANNALEENA AND THE DRAGON WERE HERE TOO.

Suddenly an invisible force totally turned me around and I saw a guard. "STOP! YOU TOTES VIOLATED THE LAW!" he yelled, uh oh he was arrest!

Great now I had a prsn who totes thort they were better than me, a dragon _and_ I was arrest. Could my dya get ANY WERS?

Oh no it did D:

* * *

Hi every1 I hope your valentines day was better than Megelieramberina's! I wos gonna make a valentines special of skyrem high but it wud be boring, I will make a spooky halloween special insted but at halloween


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh em totally gee, what the actual oblivion is going on?" arsked Hildreannaleena

"yes we are in oblivvy time,"I nodded earglely

"omg the tiem of the oblivion crisis?"

"yes and I am the hero of kvatch."

"ogm no u aren't, I wented back in time and it was an emo guy!"

"oh em gee you are like so dumb, it's called a PARALLEL UNICORN."

"well sorr-y. You are totes mean and I totally don't want to be stuck here."

""you can come to my skewl and be in my class if you want."

"omg totes no thanks."

"Megelieramberina remember how you stole my soul the other day?" interruption Amkatutbhazeekzil, he wos my bf for 30 sexoncds once.

"no lol," I lied even tho I did

"well give it back pls."

"no I sed and ran away so I didn't have to give it back."

Omg I wos sittin in class, it was maths class. It wos rly boring and we were lernin abowt the square root of a circle. Ugh why dident I just wag this dum class? I am so much better than everyone else that I don't need school to be smarter than them. I wos so borde that I got up and left.

"umm megeliermaberina where do you think youre goin young totes lady?" asked the maths techer, he wos a teacher.

"I'm going away becos this is borin and ur dumb."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

I wos warkin out the door when a gurl came in, she was red hair and piercing blue eyes. OMG IT WAS HILDREANNALEENA. What was she doin at Oblivion totes High, the most reputation school in all of Syrupdaffodil? Ppl had to ask MY permission to attend this skewl becos I am the most em gee we had to get rid of her back to Skyrim time or w/e. Ugh her clothes were so ahead of fashion. Oh totes em gee her dragon friend wakked in, oh no he made the building collapse becos tryin to squeexe thru the door frame.

Omg I had to dust the plaster off. How dare he ruin my perfect outfit, it wos blue wif emboridary. It wos the most fashion outfit in the whole of tamriel, becos being the most important I oblviiosuly deserved the most best outfixts. I saw one of my totes bfs, Lucien Lachance. He is totally dark brotherhood, the assassins guild.

"omg Lucien totes la chance, can u do me a faver?"

"no."

"Pls kill these annoyin ppl," I pointed at hildreannaleena and odahviing her dragon

"anything for u."

Omg we kissed passionfruitly then he wented up to hildreannaleena wif a knife. He wos abowt to kill her then sudden the printapel run up to me, he wos urinal septim but he died so there is no principal.

"I am moving you to Cloud Ruler Temple campus so u can keep an eye on the heir Martin Septic."

"omg but its cold there

"don't complayne

"EXCUSE ME? I AM MEGELIERAMBERINA, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BECOS I'M BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELS!" I stomped off angerly.

"Lucien do not murder ppl it's agaimst the school rules," sed the princitapl

Ughhh I so totally dident wAnt to go to Cloud Ruler Tempal campus but I ud just wag all the classes. I get strate As anyway becos im so wonderful and perfect that all the teechas kno that I deserv A+s wifout workin.

Ugh I was at cloud totes ruler temple, it wos cold and I was in Engesh class. Hildreannaleena dident mind the cold becos shes a nord and nords have 50% forest risitence. We were learning all abowt the literature. It was so broign and the teachers were boring. I was sitttin next to my totes bf Lucien. He was a goth, he had on balck eyeliner and a black hoodie. He looked badass and kool and rly hot, he was my hottest bf but not as hot as me obviesly , noone is. He looked at me wif his butifel brown eyes, they wer nerly as beautiful as my stormy grey eyes.

"Plese murder this teaahcer, she is like totally bor-ing'I whispered with my violet eyes, they were butiful just like me.

"anything for you, megelieramberina," he cast a chameleaon spell to beldn in wif his surrowndins. He snuck up and killed the teacher to the death, she died. Uh oh another teacher came in. He looked anger. "Detention, Lachance! It's agaiynst the shcol rules to murder!"

"but she was boring and wudent shut up abowt something borin like some dumb book or something," justififed his actions Lucien.

"I don't care its still against the rules." The teacher left to tell off some freshmans who were makin lowd noses in the corridor. They had summopned zombies and the zombies were makin a zombie apopalypse or something.

"Wow that teacher is dum," angried Lucien. "I cant believe im getting a detention for something so minor offence," he walked back to his desk angreyly and started playin his favrit game, asssassins creed, it was abowt a totally cute assassins with italy accents or somthin. It was set on a different world called Erth, I think it was copied off our welrd becos theres like a skyrim place and a hammerfall place and stuff. Suddenly Lucien pulled out of his pocket a scroll, he was gonna mayk a cigerate becos hes totally a rebel. Omg it was an elder scroll!

"hey eat this," I grabbed the elder scroll and made hildreannaleena and odourbeing eat it, they disappeared YAY

Oh no licen was angry that I stole his scroll, like I cared, no one else's feelings are important except for mine.

Omg after school I was walkin along shopping with my bestie, Caroline. She also went to Cloud Ruler Temple Campus. We had to sop in Bruma, the mall was called Novaroma it wassent as cool as the market district one in the totally imperial city but it had some cool winter fashion outfits. I chose a cute pink miniskirt with some warm stockings to keep warm and a nice orange jacket, it totally brought out my vivid brown eyes. I went to pay but they cost 6000 gold. Wtf I wos megeleriemrabrina, I dident need to pay for stuff becos im too important. Its not like im poor or anything, but I shouldn't have to pay becos im too important. I did a sweepin strike to knock out the shopkeeper becos I am a master at hadn to hand.

As I totally left the shop a suddenly womna attack me! Yikes I was so frightened, but I grabbed Umbra the sword and killed her. Omg she had a book, the Mythic Dawn commentaries. It looked purple which was my second favrit coller after the most fashionable colour pink of corse, so I picked it up and put it in my inventory. Omg I was nearly overencumbered, so I left the sitty and went back to my dorm at Cloud Ruler Temple (it wos a boarding skewl) I saw one of my totally bfs, Baurus. Baururs is a redguard, he is totly the cutest redgaurd out there too!

"Whats that?" he arksed abowt the totally book.

"a book."

"oh em gee, hildreannaleena, do u think im dumb? I can see it s a book, I just thort u couldent- I mean you think its nerdy to read!"

"yeah but its pretty lol, like me omg." I grabbed my phone to take a selfie because I looked so good.

"omg it's the mythic dawn commentaries, this could be a lead! You have to ask Tar-meena."

"who?"

"the argonian at the arcane universeity, she is very smart."

"I am smart too."

"omg just go ask her."

"ok but first I have to put on some mascara in case I meet any totally cute guys on the way."

Barurs looked expasperate.

I was walkin along a deserted road when I saw an OBLVIIAIN GATE! Out came AMKATUTBHAZEEKZIL he looked anger.

"ok Megelieramberina, im sick of you havin my soul, I want it back or else."

"excuse me im too importance to be threatened."

"fien!" uh totes oh he cast a spell and it absooroped my soul! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.


	8. Chapter 8

Omg Amkatutbhazeekzil was walkin along, I was in a soul gem in his pocket. It was rly sad becos there is no recfeptshun in soul gem, and my phone was on low barrtery. I had tried to take slefies but it wos rly cramped, so I hat to take close up selfies which aer lkess classy. The classiest selfies are far away, ots of makeup so u look orange which is the classiest color 2 be, n duckface. I cumplayned abowt it.

"omg wtf aamkragtutabsgam, theres no fone repsetun!"

"wut is a phgone?

"OMG DO U LIVE UNDER A ROCK?'

'no I live in oblivion."

"omg same thing. Well a phone is a device to go on faecsook and take slefies with, and u can also uplowd ur selfies on instattnngram and go #yolo #swag to get lots of likes."

"omg that sounds dum, what is face buck and instantnoodlesgram and a selfie?"

"wow are u like 70

'no im only sixteen thousand years old, omg don't be rude, dremoras live 4 a long time."

"wow that's dumb, anyeway c an we go back to Nirn so we can get phone reception?"

"no"

"OH MY HOD, DID YOU JUST DISRESPECT MEGELIERAMBERINA? I AM MORE IMPORTANT THAN EVERYONE IN THE WORLD, EVEN MEHRUNES DAGON AND AKATOSH AND THE EMPOORER EVAN THO HES DED! HOW DAR U NOT DO WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO? I AM MEGERLIERMABINA!"

"wow carm down:

"wat e I was meant to ask tar-meanie at the arcane universal to look at the mythick dorn commentations.

"omg I know all abpwt the mythic dawn commentarties! They say in the thirst letter of each paragraph a secret message: sumthing abowt green empoerer day at noon, u haf to look at a grave and it a map to the secret shrine.

"OMG well if u let me out the soul gym I will do tha.t

"wow no trhis is revenge, when u had my sole I was like a zombie, I had to wear concealer to hide my zombie face and the other dremoras maid fun of me

"servs u rite

"excuse me? Did u just insult megerliemberina?"

"omg im megerlieramberina u idayt"

Omg he wasent reply, i was so mad, h0w dare someone disrepsect megerliermabina? I am megleirmba, the mos timporotannt. And it wos rly dark and I cudent see, I hat to use the torch on my iphone7S. I have the iphone that isent even owt yet becos im so cool, appel gave it to me secretly. I only use the highest koality poruducts, not androids becos they suck, they are for poor ppl who cant afford to buy a new phone whenever a new iOS cums out, and for green bubbles. Ppl say they prefer them and that is their 'opinyen' well the only opinion that matters is mein, I am megerliemaberina and I am the most improtantest! Then I rmemebered its 2006 so my iphone magically turned into a nokia, omg, at least it wudent break. It was a flip ohne, all the cool kids have flip phones in 2006 and emails like 'koolgurl email dot com  
Omg I could smell chocolate, I asked why.

"wtf why dafuq chocolate?" I arksed to sound cool.

'it's eatser (this is the easter speciel btw)

Omg it was easter, and I cud eet lots of cholote becos I cudent get fat from it becos megelriermabra is too cool ot get fart, megerliermberina is too cool for the laws of scientific. Omg I totally remember something – I was too cool for the laws of psychics so I just walked out of the soul gem and into the oblviian. Jk I used a cheat, 'tcl'for toggel collisen.

"omg mgelieramberina, how did u escape?" asked amkatutbhazeeksil.

"becos im cool and I am megelieramberina and I am cool."

I ran away becos I can run fast becos all the cool kids in 2006 are good at sport. Omg I ran out the oblibivnen gate and found myself next to amysterious cave, I went in becpos ist was spooky and mystery, like Scooby doo which was my favrit show as a akid. As soon as I got outside I went to check fb, except then I remembered it was 2006. I took a selfie to upload anyway, then I ent into the cave. There was a guy wearing red robes.

"give me all ur stuff pls," he sed.

"EXCUSE ME? I AM MEGERLIERMAERBA, NO ONE TRIES TO STEAL ALL MY POSSESSUNS!"

I kiked (not like the messaging app but like when u hit someone wif ur feet) him in the face and he died, then I wented into the cav. I snuck along a corridor becos I am also a professional sneakist, I went into a room, omg it was mankar Cameron, the lederhosen of the mythic dawn.  
"we killed the emporer!" sed Man car Camera.

So it was tehm! I had a suspect. I thort maybe the dark brohood had dunnit, but that wud b weird cos they don't want the umpire to crumble like a crumbly cake  
I pulled out my bow, it was called the Kool Bow, I got It from my bf Baurus for our 2 centimetre anniversary. I put an rrow in it, the Arrow of Kool Flames on the Side of a Car, and pulled back the drawstring. I fired it at Mankar Cameron, but suddenly a portal then he teleport away! Uh oh everyone had seen me, they were gonan kill me to death! I ran to the door but cudent find it! Uh totes oh, I was totally trapped!11 I was gonna die to deth!


	9. Chapter 9

This was a very in tents situashun, if I dident find a weigh to ascape I wud die! Wait, im totally megelieramberina,, no1 can kill me becos im too impotent. I turnt to fite them, I grabed my bough and arrows and shot swords out of them becos im so cool. They were pink designer swords and did lots of dameg and all the crazy mythic dorn ppl died. I ran over to the altar wif a stachew of mehrunes dragen. He wos wearin underpants, whcic might be a daedra fashion, idk. I saw a totally argonien tied to a bench. I freed him becos if u never do good things u wont be popular no more, so I freed him. He dident even say thx, how r00d, he just runned away. I am Megerliermaberina, no one is rude to me. Sudden the stature of methamphetamine dagon fell down! It wud have crushed the argonen to deth if he wosent escape!

I hat to fined my way out of the cave, wait I turned around and saw a buk. Ok Im not a nurd, but this buuk luked important. It wos cold the mysterium xarxes. I pout it in my inventory then fast tarevlled to clowd ruler temple. Normal people carnt fast travel inside, bbut Im megerlieembraine. I wos in clown ruler tempel I saw marten.  
"hi matin, I fownd a book called the mysterium xarxes."

"such book very danger to handle!" exclamation marked meritn.

"lol sorry, but don't worry, I am Megelieramberina and I can handel even the most danger. Omg could the book turn me intoa totally nerd?" I fainted at the thougt.

When I waked up I saw al the ppl at Cloud Ruler Temple Campus of Oblivion High, the most pretisge skewl in cyrodil.  
"omg Megeliermarina," did the book make you faint?"

"No I fainted at the thort of becoming a nerd"

"omfg, ur so vein. Anyway, im gonna translate the myserium xarxes, I have to go on googel translate, I'll brb."

When he got bak he sed 'I need u to go get a daedra blood!"  
"Omg I will stavb mehrunes daogn!"

"No we need a daedra artifact!"

"oh like mehrunes' underpants?"

"ewwwwwwwwwwww no! something like the sanguine rose or azura's twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are'  
'why are you singing nursery rhymes?"

"lol Im bored, ok go and find some daedra artifacts."

"Oh MY t0tAlli VINE DENINES! DID YOU JUST ORDER MEGERLIERMABENA TO DO SOMETHING? I AM MEGERLIERMABEINA, IM MORE IMPORTNANT THAN U!"""""

"Karma down, you aren't more important than everyone else-"

"OH MY NINE DEVINEZ, HOW DARE U SAY THAT! IF THERE WAS A THING MORE ANGERIER THAN CAPITEL LETTERS I WUD USE THOSE!1  
"Just go and find the things pls."

"don't tell me wot to do, I will do it onli becos im nice and if I save the world ill be exytreemly popular."

"fien."

It was time to go to azura and get her star. I hopped on my designer horse, Shadowmere, which my favreite bf Lucien Legchance got me for our -100 seconds anniversey. I arrived at Azura's shrine. I sow some daedra worships there.

'excuus me, I am Megleirermabina, the most improaant prsn evar, and I demands that u tell me how to summon azura." Wait, I was megelriemrba, I didn't need to use anything to summon a daedra lawd!

"AZURA IM MEGERLEIEMRBAINA" I showted

"Hi Megelieramberina, I'm Azura. Can you do me a faver and kill some vampires for me pls? They read Twilight so much that they turned into vmapies!"

"Only if you give me your star and like my profile picter on fecesbook!"

"Yes, ok, pls go and kill the vampires."

I wented to the cave to kill the vampires. I killt them to deth, they ahd designer clothes which I stole. OH NO I GOT BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE! This was distatster, if I be'd a vampire I wouldn't no more popular, I would have weird red eyes, I have beutifuel blue eyes at the moment, and I wud get weird pale skin and not be able to go in the sunlite, I would have to drink ppls blud which is totes disgusting, alcool Is the kewl thing to drink. Teers came out of my hazel eyes, I wos so sad. But I hat killed all the vampires so I wented back to Azuras shrine.  
'I have kiled oliver vampires,'

'thx, heres the star, why are you cry, it's smudging your makeup.'

'I GOT BITED BY A VAMPRIE!"

"oh no, it's ok, you can go to the altar of the nine devines or drink a potion of cure disease to cure you of vampire."

"thank Megeliermabrina, I would say thank the nine devines but im more improtnat than them! I won't be a vampiure which is totally a weird thing to be becos twilite isent no more popular."

I had to go to town, I hopped on shadowmoere my very fast extreme horse, and rode as fast as possible to bruma the town in the north near cloud ruler temple campiss. I burst thru the gate dramatcielly, and saw my Caroline there.  
'hey totes bestie, sup?"

"No, I carnt talk now Caroline, I have to get my vampire cured!' oops, itotally shudent have admirtted to be a vampire.

'Wut?"

"Oh I meen I have to save azeroth."

"What's a zerof?"

"I mean Tamriel, im going to get the nine devines to help me!"

"omg with a dramatic showdown with a fiery dragon vs mehrunes dagon?"

"No, Caroline. That's ridiculous and dumb." I totes dissed her and ran into the chapel, I hat to pray like in the fanfic Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles.  
"NINE DEVINES, IF U DONUT HELP ME I WILL SPREAD RUMOURS ABOUT YOU ON FACEBOOK!"

The nine divines were scared of me cos I was so poplar, so they cured my vampirism. Everything was ok, I had to bring the azurs star back to Martial arts.

I gave it to totally matrin , then he sed to go and get the blood of a nine divines!

'lol how' I totally asked.

"Well if you go to Sancre Tor you can find some armour from Tiber Septim, who becomed Talos, that cownts as a relic of a nine divines!"

"omg Tiber Septim, is he totes cute?"

"no hes dead, now go and find the armour."

I went to find the designer outfit of Tiber Septic tank. I rode my hoarse Shadowmere to Sancre Tor, a totally ruined city with some designer skeletons shooting designer arrows at me.

When I got in I saw some gohsts! They were anger, they wore totally designer blades outfits!

'you are disturb sancre tor!" they angried. Then they drew swords, not like on paper but like when you get a sword out of its scabbard. Ok then thyey totally threatened me, not killin but 'Now we will spread a rumour that u play video games on faecbook!"

OH NO! IN 2006 IT IS UNCOOL TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES! UR MENT TO JUST GO ON MSN AND EMAILS! Not that I play them, im not a nerd, I don't play any uncool games with like swords and magic and totally uncool things like lord of the rings stuff, but if some1 spred the rumer I cud not be popular no more! I nearly cried at the thort, but I dident want to ruen my mascara agen.

I hat to stop these goshts!


	10. Chapter 10

The goshts got their phones out and were ready to start pretending I was a nerd. Ok there was only one thing to do, destroy all the satellites of internet and phone connection. I would have to give up internet and totally phone 5evar, but it was worth it. I was ready to make a big sacrifice. I am megelieemrbina, so shooting an arrow high enough to destorr the satellites wosent difficuelt! The goghsts internet went out! Uh oh, they totally looked at me angerly. Their eyes glowed red, the colour of angry. I ran away, I'm really fast because I'm Megeliermabeina and I'm good at everything. I ran into a dark room, I saw a suit of designer armour! It looked nice, it was a pretty shade of brown with some gold on it. I totally tried to put it on but it fell off. Only a hair of the septim blood could wear it. OH MY TOTALLY NINE DIVINES, I AM MEGELRIEIMEABEINRNA, HOW DARE AN OUTFIT REFUSE TO BE WORN BY ME! A FASHEN OUTSIGITE!1 I was so mad, I punched the designer amour in the face. Then I remembered I had to get the relic so I put it in my hambag, It dident weigh anything because it was a quest item.

Then I wanted to take a selfie, I grabbed out my phone and took a beautifuk selfie, whoch I was rdy to uplowd on fb and get 200 likes, then I rememberd that I destrored the satellites. I wos about to burp into tears, then I remember that my perfect mascara mite get runed. But it wos worth evry1 suffering wifot intarnet so I dident get rumors spread about me. I ran all the way back to cloud ruler templar. When I got there evry1 looked angery.

"I got the relick of tiger woods! " I said.

"Megerlieermabina, I totally saw you get rid of all the saturnlights!" said my bestie Caroline

"Whyat?" I asked, pretending I dident no wot she was talking abowt.

"YOU GOTTED RID OF THE INTERNET AND OF PHONES!" caroline grabbed her pink flip phone becos in 2006 only cool kids had flop phines.

"well I had to or else the ghosts would spread lake rumeres about me." Lake Rumere is the lake around the impereal city.

"I don't care, ur not moar important enough that we shudent have internet.

"EXCUSE ME I AM MEGERLIEMERBAINA! HOW DARE YOU SAY IM NOT MORE IMPORTENT THAN EVERY1 ELSE COMBINED BECOS I TOTES AM!"

"megeleirmebarina you are not more important than everyone combine harvester, pls fix the satellites."

"ummmm how about NO. Enn-OH. " I spieled the word out becos they were probs too dumb to undersand. "then they will put rumours about me on fb that im a nerd!"

I saw a poster, it said _MEGERLIEMERBINA CALETAERINAUMBERINERALA (that's my exotic last name, its an imperial one) IS A TOTAL NERD. SHE PLAYS NERDY GAMES LIKE THE ELDAR SCRAWLS 3 MIRRORWIND, WERLD OF EARCRAFT,, LORD OF THE RINGS, DUNGENS AND DREGENS, HER FAVRIT HOBBY IS REEDING AND SHE IS A TOAL NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!'_

"see emgerlieb? Even wifout fb we can still spread roomers about you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO HOW COOD YOU?"

'if you restore intarnet to the wurld, we will get rid of the rumors," sed martin semptim.

"FIEN! BUT THIS IS BALCKMAIL!1"

I ran off angerly. I wos cryin cos every1 weas bein men and ganging up on me. My mascara wos ruined but I dident care. I cucent beliv ppl were being meen to me, megeleirmerima. I wos so upset that I accidentally ran into some1. I didnt apolgiise becos im megerliemebrina and don't need to apopajise.

"hi megerliemebrina," said a voice, it sounded like a scratch it was really werid. It was Amkatutbhazeekzil! He was a dremora, which is like an eval demon. I also dated him for 30 seconds wunce. "are you ok?" he arksed.

"no, everyone is making me bring back the internet and are spreading mean rumours that im a nerd." I tearfullied.

"that's sad to hear, well I don't care that the inertent is gorn becos I nevar used it lol."

"I MISS FAECOOK!" I cried.

"megelrimeeiba its 2006 facebook hasent been invented yet."

"omf I need a time machine like dr who. Omg don't tell anyone I watch dr who, that's totes nerdy!"

"its ok I wont tell anyone, ok how are we gonna bring back the intentness?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I whaled.  
"its ok, megelrienegaimafbfiena, we'll find a weigh!" he was postiiviity.

Amkatutbhazeekzil started casting a magical spell. Suddenly a satellite appeared, it was broken. I got a repair hammer and fixed it, YAY THE INTERNET WAS SAVED.  
I wented back to cloud ruler temple. Eveyr1 was celebrating becos I had saved the day as usual because I am megerlieramberina. We had a party with alocohol becos we are cool kids.

THEN A GRATE OBLIVIEN G8 OPANED!1 IT WAS RLY BIG A GIANT MACHINE CAME OUT MAKING FUNNY NOISES! IT WAS SO SCARY. But I am Megerliermabina, so I was brave and ran into the portel! When I was there I saw a big tower and it was connected to lots of big towers, I knew I had to find the sigil styone before the world got blown up. I ran into the tower and saw a mirror, I saw how bad my mascara had bin ruined. I nearly fainted but I couldent, not when a time limit! So I ran dtamticialy into the towar, I hat to be BRAEV!


	11. Chapter 11

I am totally megelieramberina, I am braev. I am the most bravest prsn. Uh oh I was being shpot by the big siege machine, I cud die. But I ran super totally fast, I am the fastest runner because Im the best at everything in the wurld. I fownd the sigil stone! I grabbed it, I could see my reflection I looked so beautiful! I took a selfie with the fire, it wos vrey drametic so I uploaded it on fb. I was standin owtside the portel and evry1 was cheerin at me, but I was busy texting my bf, baurus, even tho he was standing right next to me.

'hey megelieramberina!' I turned around suddenly because a guy from game of thrones was talking! Wait no he wasn't he waas just Martin Septic Tank, the new emporer.

'ALL HAIL THE HERO OF BRUMA!' shouted captain Burd.

'Omg yes, hail me, I'm amazing' I totallied.

'We're gonna buield a staeteru of u!'

'OMND (0h my nein devins) I sayd, Yes, I want it to have a a preittt y me, I wont my face to be beautiful, my eyes have to be the right colour wich ius violet, and I want my outfit to be on point and eyebrows on fleek. " I started reapplying my makeup.

Wow they constrercted a sattue of me, it looked so totes amazing, I maded sure to be totes helpful whil they mayd it.

'wtf my eyebrows don't loo klike tha, fix them u dum idyat moron!

Wtf my hair looks pretter than that

Wtf u suck at statues

Wow gice me high heels becus im buutiful and powrful'

Just an exaple of some of my totes helpful communts, I am very friendely I am the best at being friendly becos im the best in the world at ebertyhging.

"Ok said martin septim," he sownded like sean bean whose name dusent rhyme sadly, "now we have the gr8 sigil stone!" he held up the greet sigil stone like when they hold up the memory stick like a magical sowrd in south park.

"wtf, I sed, I wos gonna mayk that into a totally fashenable necklace!"

"we need it to save the world!"

"wtf my fashion is more important," I stomped off angerly to sulk.

Suddenly my totes ex, Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal appeared. He sat down wif a guitar and played a totes song romenticly like in the hillbilly movies, omg he played the oblivion theme song. Suddenly he plaid the music that plays wen u are in a fite in oblviien. Uh oh I totally looked around, I cud see danger, it was Lucien lachance, one of my totally bfs. He had a dagger razed. Uh oh I was totally afraid, then I remembered I was totes megelierambina and I didn't feel fear that wasent fashenable at the moment.

"giv me the sigil stone!" he sed evilly, there was an evil smile in his brown eyes, they were the colour of eyes.

"why?" I questionlied.

"becos I want to tak over the wrld and assassinate the emporer, MATRIN SEPTIC TANK!1 muhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahaahhahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!"

"wow that laugh was nearly as long as my name," commented Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramka.

"wtf, no, why wud you kill him? That's like the mythic down."

Uh oh Lucien lachance pulled off his totally black hood from the dark brotherhood and put on a red one, the colour of teh MYTHIC DORN!1 uh oh I was fright, I pulled out my totally designer sword which I bought at the fashion shop in the imperial city for eight thousand gold. I hated to kill my totes bf but it wasn't like I didn't have 7 others anyway, 7 is the magical nuber. I STABED him in the face he died, he fell into my arms dramatically.

"omg, megelieramberina my true luv, im sorry for join the mythic dawn, will u forgive me?"

I stared into his eyes with my blue ones, then sed 'lol no im Megelieramberina I don't need you!"

I pickpocketed the money off his corpse so I could buy sum moar outfits with it later on and went to give martin spetim the sigil stone.

"thanks! He thanked, now we can open a portal to paradise!"

I thinked about paradise. It must have lots of shops with fashion designer outfits and an infiitnite amount of money to buy outfits with!

"megelieramberina?" I opened my eyes, I hat been daydreamin abowt shoppin. I looked at matrin totally septims eyes, omg they were so cute, I had found my replacement bf for Lucien!

"lets go to schul, I have a maths test which is more important than saving the world, we can save it after skewel." He said

We wented to school, I had a maths test too. It was rly hard, the questions were like what is pythagoras' theorem, I was more important than maths so I just wrote my name for all the answers. I got 100%

As I walked out of the classroom I saw my bestie, Caroline. She had totally orange hair which she liked to wear in a bun becos she had just started ballet. She wos wearin her leotard and tutu skirt, she did a ballet move to walk. Ugh caroline, I said, stop u look so dumb. She looked offended, but no one is allowd to be offended unless I say they can so she dident say anything abowt it.

Wanking down the corridor I saw AMKATUTBHAZEEKZIL.

"double-u tee eff," I said coolly because I am so cool, "you don't go here!"

"im an exchange student."

"omg, who accepted a totally dremora into the skewl (he was an eval demroma, except I have a hunch that hes secrely good)

I hat to meet martin septim at the mall anyway, I had to open a portal to totally paradise!

"ok, went matrin September, its tiem!" he started casting a speel.

SUDDEN A GIANT PORTEL OPENED! I stepped through… (dramtic cliff hanger)


	12. Chapter 12

I was in like, totally paradise! Well, parodice must have lots of shopping malls so I luuked for them, but I cuid not see them/. HOW DARE THEY NOT EXDIST! I AM MEGELIERAMBERINA, AND I DENAMDED THAT THEY EGGSIST RIGHT NOW! They totes diden,t I was so mad but I had to dstay focusd on the tarks at harnd.

I wanked along the road, there were lots of pritty flowers to put in my hair, I made a cute hat from the followers. I hard a weird noise. I turnt arownd .. … ther wos a dinosaur lookin daedra, a clannfear. It wos attackin a womna, she ded. Then she got back up agen and totally died again! I wos confuse. I killt the demun wif my super powerful powrers, which are totally the most powerfullest becos I am totally megelieramberina. Megelieramberina is Latin for best, jk it isn't rly. But I am best. I shot the dinorsor with a bow and arrow, it was called the totally designer bow and shot designer arrows. I went to collect the designer arrows but they hat glitchred awy. I wos mad, but I cud buy moar becos im rich. I went on my iphone to text my bestie Caroline, then I rmemeberd the ded laydy. I asked jer why she ded

"this place is rly bad, its where the flowers of mankar cameron go when they die! It seems real good, ur like immortal, then u keep dying and comong back to life ,it sucks."

"well just catch a bus aaway or somethink," I sed smarly, becos I am the smartest.

"u carnt!"

"me neether, I don't catch pubic transport, im too cool I drive my designer car instead."

She died agin, so I went to find mankar camrun. I got to a cave and there wos a dremora, but it wosent Amkatutbhazeekzil :(

"I am Kathutet."

"Cool, I am Megelieramberina, so im better than you. Can you help me?"

He looked anger for sum reason. "No, unless you free my friend, Anaxes, he got kidnapped lol cos he dumb."

I walked to the cave where my quest marker totally sed to go. I saw Anaxes, he looked rly weird and blue. I totally sed hi, but he didn't reply. Oh no ppl were tryin to kill me, it wos ok tho

I shot them all wif an arrow, it wos designer so it cud shoot like 30 ppl at wuns. I felt so badass in my designer heels. I hoepd my hair and makeup looked okay. Yay I returned to the guy, he sed thx and gave me some bracers to wear, apparently u needed them to get thru the door. I didnet rly understand, I thort keys did that, but whatevs.

I drove my Lamborghini through the place, then I got to mankar cameron's totally designer house. It was pritty, but not as pritty as me.

I walked up to it, it wos pritty. I saw totally raven and ruma camerun, him sun and dorter. He wos the capten of basketball at Daedra High School, and got all the gurls, so he had lots of kids and had to pay$2000 suppert a month.

Lol

Ok so I totes hat to fite. I jumped in the air and did a cool kick becos iam so totally cool, I am the coolest kid at Oblivion High, no im the coolest in the hole world. I did my cool kick and they died lol, they dident com back to life like the other ppl.

I wlaked into the houe but I cudent see Mankar Cameron anywhere. I smelt cigarets – it wos mankar camerun he smokd becvso all the cool kids smok. I snuck into his room, he cudent hearme becos of the smoyke. I snuck up becos I have 100 sneak skill, I am the best sneaker, I am totally the best at everything. I got a dagger, I STABED.

Uh oh mankar camero nstarted aspeech.,

_I have weighted a lung tyme for u, Champagne of Old Tamriel. ur the last gasp of a dying age. You breeve the stayle ayr of fols hope. How littl you understand! You cannet stop Lord Dagon. The woles betwin our worlds are crumblink. The Myfik Down grows neerer with every rift in the firmament. Soon, vrey soon, the lins now blurred will be erayessed. Tamriel and Oblivien rejoined! The myufui aeg reborn! Lord Daygorn shall wolk Tamriel again. The wirld shall be remade. The new age shall rise from the ashes of the old. My visen shall be realized. Weakness will be purged from the world, and mortal and immortal alike purified in the refiner's fire. My long duel with the Septims is over, and I have the mastery. The Emperor is dead. The AMULET OF KNIGS is mine. And the last defonder of the last ragged Septim stands before me, in the heart of my power. Let us see who at last has proved the stroongernger! MUAHAHAHHAHa_

I sied, I hated dramtic speeches. After like 10 mins him speech wos over, he finelly sut up. I stabbed him, he ded. I luked for the designer amulet of knigs, he was wwearging it. He looked rly stupit in it, I fink it wud soot Martin septic tank better. I stole it and tried to put the totes amulet on. It wudent go on, I was anger, HOW DARE IT NOT I AM MEGELOIERMABERINA. Oh well, my other wun wos more fashenable anywy. It was time to return to nirn now that I had the amlet, wait, how do I totally get back?

Omg will she get back? This episode am very INTENS. Stay tuna for more from reenava,


	13. Chapter 13

I am totally Megelieramberina, the most important prsn in the wurld. I was stuck in paradice, I totally didn't know how to get back. I wasent scared though, I was so smart because I am Megelieramberina so I would think of a way to get back. In fact, I just realised a way to get back. I totally called a taxi. It was a designer taxi, it was Shadowmere. Hang on, wait! Shadowmere is MY car! The taxi compeny had totally stolen my car. I was anger, stupit ppl. I know I have the most designer car in all of Cyrodiil, but that wosent a reason to steal it. :(

I drove my designer car back to Cyrodiil. It was totally time for school. I went to maths classs. I sat in my chair. I suselly sit next to my totes bf, well one of them anyway, Lucien Lachance when im in maths, but we broke up : (

Instead Amkatubhazeekzil sat next to me. He was so unfashiomable in his daedric

armour. I glared at him until he went 'wut?"

"Who let u into this schul?"

"Megelieramberina, I am sick of you been mean to me."

"When have I ever bin mean to you?" I asked. I was never mean to any1, it wos impossible for me to be mean since me even saying something rly unkind was consider an honour.

"Well, you stole my soul once for instance! And u tried to kill me u threw a sword at me!" He stood up angry. He stoped off.

"Weel, fien! Im not talking to you anyway!"

Sudden Martin Septim appeared to sit next to me. "Whats wrong?"

"Amkatutbhazeekzil wos meen to me, and im bettar than him! Im sick of people not giving me the respect I dreserve "

"Maybe you need to earn the respect," said martin wisely.

"WHAT!? I DON'T NEED TO EARN ANY MORE RESPECT! EVRY1 SHUD ALRIDDY RESPECDT ME COS IM THE MOST IMPORTNANT PRSN IN THE WURLD."

I was so sick of ppl being totlly rude to me that I went to a different class. I sat at the back of French class, leanin on my chair and chewin gum cos I was cool. I put the gum under the table becos that's what cool kids do.

"Ok, French quote of the day – Megelieramberina est la personne la plus importante dans le monde.' Sed the teacher, writin it on the board. I dident care, i wos too cool.

I leant back coolly, oh no someone had played a prank, they hat moved the wall! I fell. How DARE any1 make Megelieramberina get hurt! I turnt arownd anger, it was Amkatutbhazeekzil. I wos rly getting sick of him.

* * *

After school I went home becos I dident feel like going shoppin that day, I had to go to cloud ruler temple high which I didn't rly want to go to but I had to. It was near a city called Brooma which had no gud shops. It wosent like I ahd run out of money or anythin. I had infiitne money becos whne I went to the bank they just gave me money cos I was so pretty and important.

I went to sit in my longue room, my mum said hi and tried to talk to me but I ignored her cos too cool. I sat in the longue and went on my laptop, I hit the on button to turn it on. I saw a reflection in the screen, it wasent as beautiful as mine. It was Amkatutbhazeekzil!"

"Ok, dubble you tee eff!?"

"Sorry, I forgot to find an exchange family to stay with so I decided to stay at ur parents house."

I threw my laptop at him face, it wos ok I cud replayce it wif my infinity monay. "Mum! I yelled anger.

"Megelieramberina, ur not allowd to haf pink hair!" she was anger at my defians, but I did nut car.

"why did u let amkatutbhazeekzil stay here? Ur so stupit! I carnt beliv im related to u! Btw can you give me a lift to school tomorrow, I carnt be bothered driving my car it's only 5 minutes old that's too old."

"Hooze Amkatutbhazeekzil?"

I pointed at the couch where he wos totally sittin and said 'hymn!" but thar was no1 there.

She looked at me as if I was cray-cray. NO ONE LOOKS AT MEGELIERAMBERINA AS IF SHE IS CRAY CRAY. NO1 EVAN LOOKS AT MEGELIERAMBERINA WITHOUT MY PERMISSIN!

I walked thru the house angerly in my designer ugg boots. I went to get some designer food from the cupboard, instead of food in it there was AMKATUTBHA TOTALLY ZEEKZIL! Ok this wos gettin ridiculus

"What the (I didn't swear this fanfic is only rated K+) oblivion are you doing in cupboard?"

"Sorry, I forgot to ask permission to stay here so I have to keep hidden."

I was so exapserated. I kicked him out, literally I kicked him wif my feet. "omg megelieramberina, Im just trying to reconcile and ur bean so diffifult!"

"W-t-f duz reconsile meen? I HATE nerds who use big wurds. » (ya idk my spelling was so bad it thort it was a different langeg I guess and did those talkimg marks)

Amkatut was abowt to come up with an anger response when all of a sudden…. AN OBLIVION GATE OPENED IN THE KITCHEN!


	14. Chapter 14

The oblivion gate was totally in my kitchen! I wos sure Amkatutbhazeekzil wos repsosible. I wos sick of him and his antix.

"Ok, explane this," I sed angerly as he sheielded me to protect me from the incumming daedra.

"This isent my fawlt!" he explaned, but I wosent buyin it. He totes kilt a Clannfear, which are scary lookin dinosaur daydra.

Oh my totally nine divines, by akertosh, Mehrunes Dagon stepped through the portal, wearin his totally unfashion underpants which he always wore insted of normel clothes. He was so tall that he knocked the totally roof off my designer house. I frowned becos that wos not a good thing.

"Amkatutbhazeekzil, did you just kill a daydra?" he looked quite anger.

"Yes, I did! I secritly don't like you, Mahroons Dagun. I think your underpants are unfashionable and ugly!" he yelled defiantly.

Mehrunes Dagon looked so upset, his face changed from a smile to sad face like this : ( He ran away and cried. But we still had the problem of a giant oblivion gate totally ruining my house! I ran in to close it. Amkatutbhazeekzil followed. We ran in and saw some daydra, they killt only me becos they thort amkatutbhazeekzil was their friend but he secrely wasent.

"Dubbel-u-tee-eff, sed a dremora, which is what amkatut is. "I thort we were friends, but u just killed me! You backstabbin bith!"

"Sorry," he sed and kilt a stunted scamp, I hated them becos they photobomb ur selfies.

I made Amkatutbhazeekzil do all the fighting in case my makeup got ruined, and then we arrived at the sigil stone, except I took it because I deserved it even though I totally didn't do any work becos im bettar than every1 else.

The oblivion gate was totally about to close, then suddenly I felt scary hadns.

Dramatic cliffhanger!

* * *

Jk not really, I wud never write a chaptar that short. Ok so I looked arownd, I had bin kidnapped.

"Tell me the secret!" sed an anger voice.

"Who dat?" I asked.

"TELL ME WHERE U GET UR TOTES MAKEUP!"

I totally ordered my designer makeup from High Rock, the most fashion country, but I wasent gonna tell her that. Instead I defiance. I equipped a sword, my sword Umbra that obsorops souls. I totally hit the bars of the cage, oh deer it dident wurk. It dident matter, I totally picked the lock. I stabbed the gurl in the face and she totally died, I put her soul in a soul gem and used it to recharge my designer sword that Clavicus Vile gave me. He is one of my 7 bfs. I don't fink I ever listed my bfs, so hear they are in case u were wunderin –

Kalthar (the ugliest bf)  
Baurus (the new hottest bf since Lucien and I totes broke up)  
Clavicus Vile (he wos also a daydra lord, im so cool I can date daydra lawds)  
The grey fox (the matser thief)  
Sheogorath  
The Night Mother (from the dark brohood)  
Capten (The caten of the basketball team, I forgot his name oops lol)

Then there was my ex Lucien Lachance. And Amkatutbhazeekzil I dumped becos he totes qwestend my eyes. I totally secrely had a cursh on him tho, I cud mabye forgive him. And Martin Septic Tank was totes cute too. It wud be cool maybe to have only one or two bfs, that way it wudent be cheetin.

First I had to escape, I looked in a totally mirror and saw my makeup had been smudged. I felt dizzy, I thort I might feint. But ok, I had to not faint. I walked away from the mirror. Its not like I needed makeup to be beautiful anyway.

I walked into the tower, avoydin any reflection surfaces.

Sudden there were enimies everywhere! There were lots of stunted scampes, clannfears, spider daedra, dreamy auras and daedroths which are also big weird crocodoidle dinosaur things. They were surrounding me, but it diddent matter, I cud repel them becos I am megelierambherina, the most important and best at everything person in the wurld! I totally needed to fite quickly, I had to go home and finish my assignment on my idol, which was myself of course.

I hit the daedroth with my sword, but it snapped in half! Uh oh, it was broken. And I cudent repare it wif enemies nearby! Oh totes no, what was I gonna do? I cast all my spells but they weren't enough. I was gonna die! 'Nooo'! I screamed, scared.

Sudden all the things died! I luked up, it was Amkatutbhazeekzil, he had come to rescue me! I luked surprise, I cudent beliv he had rescued me.

"Omg Amkatut, thx for saving me! I nilly died. I wud have had to load back a saved game.

Its ok. "said him"

"Amkatutbhazeekzil, im sorry I tried to kill you and absorb your soul! Will you totes get back together with me?" I said lukin at him loveningly with my magnetic blue eyes.

"omg yes!" he sed and we kissed romanticly, then we went back to Azeroth, I mean Hyrule – ugh Nirn! That's the wurld I mean.

* * *

"Mum", I said introducing my new bf, " this is my newestbf, Amkatutbhazeekzil."

"Is he a daydra?" she asked inquire.

"Yeah, but hes not eval, hes secretly against Mehrunes Dagon because he thinks his underpants are unfashiomable. "

"Ok, cool. Megelieramberina, I think you have too many bfs."

I thinked. Omg, she was right. I had become humbled becos I reelised I wosent perfect after all! I had bin deefeeted by the lots of dsedra, even 700 at once were too many for me. No1 is perfect, even me, im just the most perfect person.

I wented to school, the teacher asked 'where is your homework megelierabeirna?"

"I dident do it, I was gonna do the project on my idol, who was me, but I realised Im not perfect after all!"

Every1 looked confusion. It was totally a strange announce for me to make. Then I wented to the totally office, I put an announce over the loudspeaker. "cud Megelieramberina's totes bf pls com to the office now."

They all appeared, all 8 of them.

"Im breakin up wif you all!" I said

Amkatutbhazeekzil looked upset becos we had only bin datin one day. "wate not you, I carnt have 0 bfs omg.'

He looked smile. He wos so cute in his designer daedric amour.

"I am a changed person," I said becos I was a changed prsn.

Sudden Martin septim ran into the room, holdin the amulet of kings. "Dagon is back, and angry becos som1 insulted his underpants. We have to quickly relight the dragonfires!"

Sudden Dagon ran into the school. Uh oh, wud we be able to defeet him?

* * *

Hey humens and lizards from the illuminati like obama and the queen of england (who are lizards btw, we are all being controlled) ok where was I, oh yeah thx. I hope you like my newest hapter. This is the penultimate chapter. Please leavea review for my hard work, maybe comment ur favrit characatr? :) Enjoy! I know spellin and grammer r not my best pints, but we carnt all be perfect as megeleirmeaberma learnt in this chapter. Goodbye, i love u all my loyal fans!


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my totes nein deveins, what wud we du? Dagon was runnin arownd the skewl in his totally daydric underpants, smashin things like a vandal. On him face was an expresun of pure angry. I wos scared, I held amktatuabshazeeksil;s hand. Oblivion gates were openin in all the corriders! There were daydras everywhere! Ok, I thort to myself, pull urself together Megelieramberina, fear is so not in fashion right now!

"FOR NARN- I MEAN CYRODIIL!" I belowed out of my designer lipstick mouth. Then I totally went and used a console command to summon some uncirons to fite the daydras. It was cheatin, but didn't care becos I wos cool. I cheated on my maths test all the time. The only thing I had never cheeted on wos my bfs.

I put on some groovy music to help the uncirons attack the daedras, then I ran into the temple of akatosh or something where Martin totally Septic Tank was. He wos so cute, wearin his heroic outfit.

"Martin spectim, u r so totes cute!"

"Omg, same!" he sed to me. Then we kist romenaticly. Omg, I wos so totes in luv. I know I said I would only have 1 bf from now on, but I could make a little eggsepction.

Oh my totes nein devines! The roof was totes ripped off the temple! It was METHRUNES DRAGON! He wos totally angry. He laughed evally becos he had fownd us. Martin specimen looked scared, but I comforted him becos I am nice.

"It will be ok, Martin Spaceman, I said."

He looked into my beautiful hazel eyes with his blue ones. They were sooo totes gorgeous, the colour of the ocean. Except tbh the ocean is kind of green colour, idk why ppl say blue eys are like the ocean. I wud have sed they were like the sky eggsecpt the sky was red right now. Damn, I wos stuck for compements!

"Your eyes are the colour of a magicka bar!"

"Wut?"

"You know how you can see how much magicka you have left?"

"Ohhh a, omg ty ur so romantec bby."

„Thx" I said.

I looked at Martain with my eyes beautifully. I wos so prowd of him, he wos abowt to face Mehrunes Dagen.

"Bbyz," he said. "I am afraid we cannot defeet dagon."

"WUTZ?"

* * *

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THE MAIN QUEST IN OBLIVION, DO NOT READ FURTHER UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ SEVERE SPOLERS!

YOU HAVE BIN WARNT.

"Dagon is here," he said in him lord of the rings voice, "That means the dragonfires won't work anymore." He looked sad at the dragon alumet, which had the blood of akatosh the dragon in it. Then sudden him beautiful eyes, which were nilly as butiful as mein, lit up with an idea. He wos so smart! I luv him so much, teehee :3.

"Meger totes alieramberina, I am so sorry," a teer glissened in him eye. Then he ate the amulet of kings!

There wos a blindin lite. I put on my sunglasses so I could see wifowt damaging my precious eyes. Martin hat turnt into a dragon made of fire! Oh my totally Akatosh, wait, it wos totally Akatosh! He looked at Dagon. Dagon looked at him. It wos so totally dramatic, oh my totally nine hundred devines, wait there are only nine. Dagon took a swing wif him arm which wos made of a sword, but it missed. It went right through the dragon made of fire becos fire isn't corporeal. The dragon laffed sassily, and breathed some more fiar. It hit mehrunes in the face, he died. He started crying.

"Im telling my dad, and my cousin is in the police, you will get in big trubbs for this!" He ran away.

"Put on some patns, underpants are not fashion!" I shouted, I wos repsodned to by a sob, he cryin at my insult. I felt bad becos now I am nice instead of mean and slef centred like I yoused to be. Then I remembered that he wos eval and a mass murderer. He was going to jel, most likely.

I looked at the fire dragon. He turnt into a statute! I burst into tears. I hugged the statue. I had never felt so sad. Except that time I broke a nail right after getting a manicure. It wos very saddening.

Sudden Amkatutbhazeekzil and Chancellor Ocato ran in.

"Is the Amulet of kings ok? Did you relight the dragonfires?" arksed totally Chancellor Avocado. "Wate, is that statue martin? What happend? U dident KEEEL him did you?"

"No," I sed, wiping away teers, but they were teers of proud rather than of sad "He made Mehrunes Dagon run away and cry!"

"Wow, what a hero!"

"He is indeed a hore! I am so prowd of him!" Then I looked at Amkatatubhazeekzil, and didn't want him to suspect that I had totally cheeted on him.

"You safed Cyropdil, Megelieramberina," said Canceller Ocato. I knew I wos a hero, obviously.

"Amkatautubhazeezkil, I luv u so much, I cudent have saved Serodil without you!"

Sudden I heard a rumblin voice. "**DOUBLE YOU TEE EFF? UR CHEATIN ON ME?" **The statue came back to life, angrey, livid, MAD. I wos fear. Oh no, this was awful. Karma.

I had to defeat it this chapter too because it is the last chapper!

The dragon statue was chasing me angrily, ready to stomp on me and crush me with its stone foot. I wos fast tho, I ran. I saw Amkatutbhazeekzil abowt to get squished. I was about to save my beautfil self, then I remembered I was a changed person. I ran back to save him! Oh my totes no, we both got crushed and died!

* * *

Lols jk, that would suck if that happened. We ran away and the dragon realsied it wos made of stone, and stones cant run. They can roll, but the dragon wasn't round. Thank the nine devines for that!

As we walked out of the imperial city, a huge crowd gathered to celebrate that we had saved Cyrodiil, all of Tamriel! We were so totally famous now! I got some fashion designer dragon armour sent to me, it wos sooo pretty. The next day was me and Amkatutbhazeekzil's wdding. I know I am only 16 and that is too young to get marry, but I do whatever I want, don't try to control me.

Everyone was there, all the Blades netball team, the emporer urinal septim even though he was dead, all my ex bfs who didn't mind that I had dumped them because even being dumped by me is an honour – wait im not arrogonat anymoar! My hole family was there, including my parents whose names were mum and dad. I am an only child, so my borthers and sisters weren't there because they don't exist. Even Hildreannaleena and Odahviing and all their freinds time travelled so they cud come too! Amkatut's family was there too. It wos so happy. Me and him sister exchanged makeup tips and gossip, her name was Gelteroolazetkeremereleeliesanna. Lols, we were bffls!

Yay, we lived happily ever after, we had 3 kids, them names were… wait, let's let the fans choose the names! Leave a nice name in the reviews.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading all 12,000ish words of Oblivion High! This fun sotry wos buutiful, it wos my favrit game, oblivion. I will miss writin Megelieramberina, she is so arrogant, it is fun to rite her. She is very comparison to Hildreannaleena. Btw, the dragon chasing the Hero of Kvatch for cheatin on him isn't a real part of the oblvione quest, I maked it up lols. Any totes way, I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the Christmas special! And please comment some nice names for Megelieramberina and Amkatutbhazeekzil's kids in the reviews!

-xoxox Reenava


End file.
